


sing with me

by LethalBookshelves



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hair Playing, Irondad, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no beta we die like men, spiderson, the spider-verse music is great, there's no plot just fluffy goodness for your christmas holidays, you can pry the 'falling asleep on tony while cuddling' trope out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalBookshelves/pseuds/LethalBookshelves
Summary: “—and the songs were so good I wanted to swing my way home to show you immediately but Happy wouldn’t let me exit the car—”“You were in the middle of the highway, Pete.”—Peter just wanted to sing and goof around with hisdadmentor, and so that's exactly what he does.





	sing with me

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched spider-man: into the spider-verse yesterday and it was so good and the music was 10/10, so this was born. have fun reading & merry christmas!

“—and the songs were so good I wanted to swing my way home to show you immediately but Happy wouldn’t let me exit the car—”

“You were in the middle of the highway, Pete.” Tony interrupts, a warm feeling spreading across his chest when he hears Peter refer to the Tower as ‘home’. 

Peter chooses to ignore that comment, instead continuing to ramble about the songs he found while on patrol the day before. “I added it to the playlist already, Mr. Stark! We gotta listen to them while we work.” 

As per the usual routine for Fridays, they head down to the workshop to tinker on anything and everything around them, and while Tony usually had his rock music on full blast whenever he was alone, it was turned down to a more reasonable level for Spider-babies who had super-hearing. They’d even started sharing their music a few weeks back, so now inbetween Tony’s go-to AC/DC there were more modern songs (not that Tony’s music taste was  _ old, _ but… it was old).

Tony chuckles at his pseudo-son’s antics, throwing an arm over his shoulders and pushes him out of the elevator into his—their, really—workshop.

The boy wastes no time in starting up the music when they get in. “FRIDAY, you know what to do!” 

_ “Indeed I do, Peter.” _ The AI’s voice rings out.

The beginning notes to a song Tony has never heard before in his life start to play around them. There was even rapping; Tony would at one point be surprised by Peter’s choice in music, but that kid’s taste was more inconsistent than Tony’s sleep schedule.

Peter whoops when the chorus comes on, singing along. “Like what’s up, danger?” He uses the tiny screwdriver he was holding as a microphone, and Tony can’t help but laugh at him when he tries to look intimidating to match the tone of the music.

Tony would be reluctant (read:  _ extremely _ reluctant) to admit (out loud) how much he enjoyed these nights. Peter usually stayed Friday nights, and occasionally Saturday nights too if May was busy. They weren’t always in the lab, but when they were, it was always filled with music and Peter’s and Tony’s singing (you know he’s got it bad when this kid from Queens manages to get Tony Stark to sing in front of him). Tony even has to eat and drink and go to sleep at reasonable times because he has to lead by example, and he did not want to harm his kid in any way. Plus, Peter’s a stubborn turd and wouldn’t leave if Tony stayed.

These nights are nights he cherishes, and he makes sure FRIDAY saves all the footage in the “what’s new spider-man” folder. The origin of that name was a funny one; while Tony loves the fact that Peter is comfortable enough to share his favorite songs with the man, there was the occasional mishap that makes him regret all his life choices, and that included the time where Peter played ‘What’s New Pussycat’ seven times in a row, and one ‘It’s Not Unusual’, and then more of ‘What’s New Pussycat’.

( _ “Peter this song has been playing for 30 years! Change it, FRIDAY!” “Sorry sir, I cannot do that.” “WAMP WAMP WHAT’S NEW PUSSYCAT—” “PETER I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”) _

_ What’s Up Danger _ fades away, and now it’s Tony’s turn for his song to play. The kid has heard practically every song Tony listens to, but he always gets excited anyway. Just like always, the moment Peter guesses the song playing, he starts singing along to it.

“Generals gathered in their massesssss!” Peter whisper screams the lyrics to Black Sabbath’s  _ War Pigs _ , and looks expectantly at his mentor to continue.

Tony, never one to deny Peter what he wanted, sings. “Just like witches at black masses!”

Their little projects lay abandoned at their stations for the rest of the evening. Instead, the desks end up being used as makeshift stages and long tools used as microphones. Peter makes Tony go through every song in the new album he was raving about (something about someone named Miles introducing him to it?). The billionaire quite liked the one named “Sunflower”, and when he told Peter about it he swore the vigilante’s smile would break his face.

“Of course you’d like it, Mr. Stark! I’d only ever share the best songs with you!”

Said man snorts, but he doesn’t deny the fact that he did like most of Peter’s songs. “C’mon, kiddo. All this singing has me craving food.”

Peter nods seriously, “I also require the sustenance.”

The billionaire rolls his eyes and places his arm around his kid’s shoulders again, a position he finds himself in over and over again. Peter burrows himself farther into his father-figure’s side, letting out a content sigh. 

After dinner and a shower, the pair find themselves on the couch. They aren’t even watching anything, which is normal. Tony has his arm over Peter’s shoulders again, and the teen has snuggled right into Tony’s side with his head resting over Tony’s chest. It’s not snowing outside, but the temperature is cold enough for Tony to turn the heaters up and for there to be a need for a blanket and cuddles. Well, the cuddles would have happened anyway.

Peter is humming a song from earlier under his breath, and Tony recognizes it as the one he liked. “That’s  _ Sunflower, _ isn’t it?”

A sleepy nod against his side. “Needless to say I keep her in check…” Peter hums the tune at parts he doesn’t know the lyrics to, but Tony isn’t a billionaire genius for nothing. He calls to FRIDAY to show the lyrics on the TV, and she even starts playing the song softly in the background for them.

This, again, is a normal occurrence. Impromptu karaoke sessions when they’re both drowsy and just want to sing a little. Peter was the type of person to always need to dance and sing when a song was playing (a fact they learned when Peter kept losing the “Try Not To” challenges), and Tony loved to indulge him.

“Then you’re left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya.” Tony runs his hands through Peter’s hair, feeling more than hearing the content sigh that is subsequently released from the action. “You’re a sunflower, I think your love would be too much…”

Peter’s singing begins to trail off, but Tony keeps on singing softly. No matter how hard Peter tried to hide it, Tony knew that he had trouble sleeping. In the months since the Homecoming incident, Peter stayed over often enough for Tony to figure it out (he does have a multi-million dollar AI installed all throughout the building). One thing that calmed his kid down the fastest was singing. 

Continuing carding his calloused hands through Peter’s hair, Tony’s voice goes impossibly softer when he hears the tiny snores from the boy under his arm. “You’re the sunflower, you’re the sunflower.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end <3
> 
> songs mentioned:  
> blackway, black caviar - what's up danger  
> black sabbath - war pigs  
> swae lee, post malone - sunflower
> 
> just listen to the whole spider-verse album pls, it's so good


End file.
